<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars the Clone Wars: Episode 13 Crash Landed by Skywa_lker1366</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722072">Star Wars the Clone Wars: Episode 13 Crash Landed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366'>Skywa_lker1366</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A creative writing work 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashoka’s POV<br/>As I watched as my tall and lean master leap from the transport to the burning and damaged ship below us. I couldn’t help think about how reckless he was. "He'll be alright, General Skywalker always makes it." A clone trooper points out with great assurance in his voice. Thoughts scurry through my head as I watch the war continue with no mercy in mind at all. My deep thoughts were cut abruptly by the sour smell of flames and the dramatic decrease in altitude. As the ship crashes into the cruiser below, my fear and great anticipation to finally cut up some of those filthy and ungrateful droids to finally end this deadly and unnecessary war. I peered ahead and saw that my master was already here. Good job master. I couldn't help but ponder as I sprinted through the long corridors of the ship desperate to find Anakin just so that I know for sure he is alright. I didn't get very far till I saw Master cutting up those horrid droids with the flick of his mechanical wrist. "Master! You're alright!" I shout with great happiness in my voice as I run up to give him a large hug and squeeze him tight. "Thank you Snips...you seemed to have arrived at the perfect moment like always." He jested smiling. I turned to see a blast door open and more battle droids starting to march into the corridor. I glance at my master and he gives me the signal to pull out my green lightsaber, as it comes to life the droids start to shoot at us.<br/> As the fighting continued a large bomb goes off. At that moment I just wanted to run and save myself. The flames were gaining on us as we ran. This was it we were going to get burned to a crisp. When I finally turn around I could hear my master yelling, "It's too late get to cover!" Before I could even protest; he used the Force and shoved us behind a blast door. "Master!" I screamed as I banged on the closed door with all I could muster. It was a good five minutes and the suspense was getting to me. Then I heard the impossible, I heard a loud thwack like someone was thrown towards the door with great momentum. I thought the absolute worst. Could he be dead? Could this be the end of the great Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One? I frantically pushed the button to get the blast door to open but to my fear it only opened a little bit. Laying in the debris was my master unmoving and unconscious. I had to think fast. What would Anakin do? When I finally got an idea in my head, I pulled out my lightsaber and cut an Anakin sized hole in the blast door and dragged him out of the burning wreckage to safety. As the ship was getting ready to leave the battle, a droid ship fired their guns and shot one of the clones in the head. As he fell into the controls and turned on the hyper-drive. This was really bad. "Detach! Detach!" I screamed holding Anakin's limp body against me.If we didn't detach the ship we were joining would fly into the hyperspace with us. With a jerk and a push backward the ship was blasted into hyperspace and the unknown.This was not going to turn out well, I thought to myself but that was not as important than Anakin’s condition at this very moment. As we started to head in the direction of our destination.Our hopes were cut short. We were heading straight for a star. "Oh poodo!" I whined with despair in my voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anakin's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was so black. I was in so much pain. My abdomen burned like the flames of Mustafar. Will this fury of pain ever end? Then my mind deceived me...big time. I saw light. My vision lead me to my mother on the sand of my home. As I was laying there helpless I could see my mother dying in my arms. I was reliving probably the worst thing that happened to me. "No! No!" I cry out with tears welling in my eyes. "You look so handsome. My son...my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie...so proud...I missed you so much...I love..." My mother moaned dying in my arms. "Just stay with me, Mom. I’m going to make you well again. Everything’s going to be fine." I plead with all I could manage without sobbing like a moron, but it was too late, her head falls back in my hands and she passes away in my arms. "NO!!!!" I wail as my eyes open with great fear as all the wet and salty tears roll down my face. The nightmare was over. I was free. Even though she died 5 years ago the horrible pain was still there. As I try to sit up I remember that I am hurt. "Ow." I groan wincing at the pain that shot through my body like daggers.<br/>As I slowly hobble out into the long hallway and get stable I am suddenly without warning thrown off my feet as the ship takes a nosedive and I slide into the head of the ship. "Master! What are you doing here? You should be resting in the medical room!" My young padawan screams at me trying to turn back and rest in that horrid medical room that was so dull and stupid. The lame droid could hardly keep me occupied anyway that's why I left. But I kept those rash thoughts inside my head...for the moment. I tried to speak to her but the pain in my abdomen was too much for me and my eyes rolled back into my head as I felt myself falling into a very dark place. "Quick we need to get him upright in a seat so he doesn't slide and hit his head and get more hurt." I vaguely hear my padawan order around the troopers. Crash? What are they trying to do? Get me killed? That wasn't on my to-do list. Padmé is so going to kill me when she sees my wounds and burns from this event. When the small crew finally got me secure in a seat, life came back to me and my eyes opened to see the impending doom in front of us. "What is going on Ashoka?" I scream at her, bracing my impact in the seat with my feet sliding on the floor as I try to find some traction. Very rash thoughts rush through my head like a pod-racer on the track in Tatooine. Is this going to be truly the final time I see Master Obi-wan again? I hope not. I really hope she has this mess under control I think as my eyelids get very heavy and my eyes close leaving the world around me in darkness as I slip into deep unconsciousness.<br/>When I woke up many hours later the sun was setting and I here I am laying down on a mat in a place I didn’t know. Good going Anakin. As I slowly look up to see that I am laying outside in a tent and I am left with a trooper or so I think. Great, I have to deal with this merry-andrew, I think to myself as I survey around at my surroundings. Then I hear marching coming towards me and I quickly close my eyes to look like I was dead just in case it was in fact a droid coming for my head. Then I hear Rex's familiar voice and my body relaxed and I opened my eyes slowly. "General, you're awake!" he exclaims; putting down his gun and sitting down next to me. "How did I get here? And where is Ashoka?" I lectured with a stern tone as I was trying to dodge the pain in my abdomen in the process of my chattering. We must have sat for about ten minutes before I got my answer. "Well when you went unconscious Ashoka..." He states looking off into the distance to the soothing yet oddly threatening grasslands. “She did what Rex?” I ask crossing my arms. "She crashed the ship." He continues with a wince. "Crashed?" "Yes sir." I couldn’t help but smirk before giving a choked response. "She has made me very proud today." I breathed struggling to speak because of my possibly deadly injuries. “They went to find help for you, so rest General, you need it." He responded laying me on my back. As he  finally walks away back to his post, my eyes slowly close for the dark night ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ashoka's POB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I run with the troopers to go and find help for my hurt master, out of nowhere these half lion and half bird like creatures pop out from the tall grass and takes down one the troopers with one swift move of its jaws. “Get back!!” I scream at the troopers as I pull out my lightsaber ready to fight these foul beasts. As I look to my left I saw one of the beasts had grabbed one of the storm troopers and threw them hard into the tall grass. This was my cue to fight off these horrid beasts. As I sliced a gash in the beast and it ran back into the tall grass from where it came. “That was easy.” I think to myself as I go over to the fallen Storm Trooper. As I feel for life I don’t feel any...He has fallen.  As I leave the body of the fallen soldier I continue on my mission on finding help for my Master Anakin Skywalker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>